harry Potter and the next generation (English version)
by whatidreamof
Summary: Once upon a time, the world was in danger and a group of people had defeated the threat. We thought our world saved, we couldn't have been more wrong. Follow the adventures of the Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys' children at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, just a little reminder: I am not JK Rowlings so most characters don't belong to me. Jk owns everything and i'm just having fun imagining what could have happened. By the way, i'm french so don't hesitate to tell me if i make mistakes. **

'_That wand's more trouble than it's worth,' said Harry. 'And quite honestly', he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there,'I've had enough trouble for a lifetime.'_

Sixteen Years Later

On this Tuesday of June, the weather was hot in England. For a month now, the sun has been burning every lawns of Cambridge's suburb. The noise of cars and buses' tires exploding didn't startle people anymore. It's in this stifling afternoon that a peculiar person entered in Grandchester for the fist time. An old lady, with a big black dress and a green cape was standing in front the sign indicating the name of the village. She had tied her hair up in a bun and her stern face was another proof that Professor McGonagall wasn't a person with a big sense of humor. The Scottish woman was here on a mission, she had to find the Andersons'house. If her sources were right, it should be on the main street.

The Anderson's family consisted of George, an accountant, his wife Lydia the school nurse and of their two children Cooper and Darren. Darren had just turned 11 three months ago. Nothing could have prepared what this visit would do to this perfectly normal family.

'Darren, you're a wizard' repeated Professor McGonagall. Since her arrival to the Andersons, the young man kept asking her to repeat herself. The poor boy couldn't believe that all these weird things that happened to him his whole life had an explication. And a quite crazy one.

'But why? How? My parents are not, are they? Have i been adopted'? he panicked. Darren was a shy boy, not very self-confident and unfortunately, his physical appearance didn't help him boost his confidence. Darren was short for an eleven year old, and his dark curly hair just as his big black glasses made the target of mockeries at school. However, none of that had affected on his innocence or his way to see the best in people. Darren was a really strange person, someone very special!

'Of course you're our son!' exclaimed Lydia.

Lydia had been silent since the professor had entered her home this afternoon. She had been quite surprised. Who would have thought that opening her door to a stranger would turn the life of her family upside down? Especially her son's life. Magic! Her son was a wizard, what a crazy idea, it was unbelievable!

'Don't worry Darren. Those are your real parents. Sometimes a chid from a non magical family, a muggle born as we call them, can be a wizard. It happens very often, you'll see that when you're in Hogwarts. In fact, there are three types of wizards: wizards born from two wizards' parents, wizards with a muggle and a wizard as parents, and muggle borns just as you.'

'So i have the choice, i don't have to go if i don't want to?' realized Darren reassured.

'Of course, you're not under any obligation of going anywhere. It's up to you. quickly answered his mother looking the teacher up and down. The choice is yours, Mrs McGonagall is just here to take you through yours options but if you'd rather stay at home with us, nobody will blame you, won't they?'

Minerva McGonagall agreed. It wasn't the fist time that a child was overwhelmed by the news but usually the worried ones were the parents. Indeed, children are more opened up to magic and to all the things muggles think to be imaginary. But seeing the way Darren reacted the teacher was glad that Lydia was holding on. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if both had panicked.

Now the ball was in the Andersons court. It was their call however Minerva kept thinking that it would be a shame if fear leaded Darren's decision.

'Your mother's right, it's up to you, be just aware that the school needs an answer before the 31st of July. An owl will collect your letter when you're decided. The magical world is some wonderful Darren if you know how to open your heart to it. I sincerely hope to see you again, my boy, i think you could bring a lot to our world. About 25 years ago i had a conservation quite similar with a young muggle born girl, terrified just like you, she turned out to be exceptional. She and her friends changed the world. Don't be afraid of who you are' exclaimed the teacher before leaving.

That day, people had caught sight of owls flying all around the United Kingdom. At the end of this day, every young wizards of 11 would have received their letter guarantying their admission to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. This is why Harry Potter wasn't even a little bit surprised to see his oldest son James Sirius asleep in front of the doorway, anxious to miss the mail. This year James will go to Hogwarts, school where his parents and their friends learned to use their magic. During all their schooling they had shaped the image of the Potters, an image of heroes, of fighters. His father, Harry Potter, was the most famous wizard and the most beloved in the world, he had defeated the biggest threat wizard had ever known: Lord Voldemort. His dad had won the war with his friends when they were 18 years old. James will have to prove himself and live up to the Potter name, so that could be stressful.

James Sirius Potter, surname of his grandfather dead to save his son's life, a warrior, as for Sirius, it was is great-uncle and his father only paternal figure, also killed on the battlefield to save his nephew. It was clear that James S. Potter was meant to accomplish great things, he just needed an opportunity.

'Hey little guy, don't you think you would be more confortable in your bed?' said Harry shaking his son arm. 'Come on, go to bed James!'

'But Dad, i wanna wait for my letter from Hogwarts, it must arrive today, you know? And i believe i should be the fist one to touch it' said the young boy with brown hair and big blue eyes, trying to be convincing.'Chase's dad gave him permission to stay up all night' he added.

'Good for Chase, but I am your father and i want my son to sleep in his bed, in his room so up you go. And i don't want to see you downstairs for two hours.' decided Harry. It was 5 o'clock and Chase's father irritated him. It wasn't the first time he put absurd ideas in his son's and in his best friend's head.

James muttered and started to climb the stairs but his father hold him back.

'If you want, i can go with you and i'll tell you how i got my letter from Hogwarts.'

'But shouldn't you be leaving soon for work? I mean, it's important!' James hesitated, he knew how involved in his work his dad was. As an Auror he could be away from home for days.

'No work can wait a little, you've said it, today is an important day. The Hogwarts'letter of his oldest son is very special moment for a father. Come on! he exclaimed going upstairs. Both of them laid up on James's bed and Harry started the story before realizing his son was already asleep.

It was 8 o'clock when James entered the kitchen and his letter was laying on the table. His father was surely the one to put it there so James wouldn't miss it. The young Potter boy grabbed his letter, kissed his mother goodbye and run out shouting:

'I'm going at Chase's, we swore to open our letters together, i'll be back later.' He was already long gone when he heard his mother lecturing him for leaving without eating breakfast.

Ginny Potter had inherited from her mother Molly Weasley, her red hair and blue eyes, her strong-headed character and her creed that none of her children should ever leave the house without eating first.

Chase Crawford lived in the same village as the Potters so James rang at his friend's door ten minutes later. Chase opened the door and both of them rushed to the boy's bedroom, just taking the time to wave at Mr and Mrs Crawford. There, James couldn't help notice that his friend had added another pictures of the Canons Chudley's team to his wall. Indeed, Chase was a very big fan of Quidditch and his father, who met often players with his job, always brought a picture back. The two boys sat on the bed and read the long-awaited mail.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. W await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Followed shouts and laughs, James and his friend jumped on the bed singing 'We're going to Hogwarts, We're going to Hogwarts!' Then they spent the rest of the morning imagining there life over there. Life was finally getting interesting.

When James returned home, his mother waited for him in the living room with his little brother Albus and his sister Lily. Albus was 18 months younger than him and the spitting image of his father, with is black messy hair and his green eyes. He inherited his quiet and composed character, so James wasn't really surprised to see him busy reading on the couch. He was the first one to congratulate him barely raising his eyes from « Magic from XIII to the XXI century » a book he had recently acquired.

'Once you're at school, would you lend my your broom. After all, you are not allowed to bring it with you, are you?' he continued.

'I'll think about it' James muttered. He had received the Flamebolt last year as a gift and wasn't quite ready to share it with anyone, even Chase.

Ginny changed subject, trying to avoid any conflict between the two brothers.

'You'll talk about that later, tonight we're going your grandparents, your father will meet us there directly. And James, go clean your room, because letter or not, you won't leave this house before cleaning this mess.' she decided.

'You wanna see my room Mom, mine's pretty, not dirty, i even tidied up all my barbies yesterday. If you want James, i could help you, can i, can i Mom?' pleaded the young girl. Lily was the third child of the Potters, and with her seven birthdays she could bend anyone to her will. She had the same red hair as her mother and the big emerald green eyes of her father and his mischievousness. With her mother's permission, she grabbed her big brother by the hand dragging him upstairs explaining her plan for the operation « J. does the cleaning ». They were soon joined by Albus who had abandoned his book in solidarity.

Around seven, Ginny called back the children to the living room and took some Floo Powder to get to the Burrow. When James arrived to his grandparents, almost everybody was already in the main room. Indeed, only Percy's family and his father were missing. His brother Albus caught up with his cousin Rose who was playing tag with her little brother Hugo; they were playing under their mother's watchful eyes. Hermione Weasley was a brown haired woman of 35, very smart and hard-working. As Harry she worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Magical creatures department and fought for werewolf's rights particularly . Her husband and her were best friends with James'father. In fact, Harry, Hermione and Ron had become inseparable during their first year at Hogwarts and the three of them had shared the same adventures. To this day, the "Boy who lived" kept asserting that he wouldn't have defeated " Voldemort " without them.

Ron was chatting about sports with his older brothers Bill, Georges and Charlie; they hailed James seeing him enter the room.

'Jamesie, come see your uncles and tell them i'm right, no one can beat the Canon. 'Ron announced, he knew what he was talking about as the team's agent.

'He's right Uncle G, Uncle B, it's the best team in the world' agreed the young wizard. 'By the way, i've received my letter today, i'll be leaving for Hogwarts in september.'

'We already knew dummy, your father was so proud he woke me up this morning to tell me the news before going to work. If you could have seen his face, i've never seen like that.' admitted Ron.

James's heart beat loudly in his chest. He admired his dad so much, the hero of the Wizard World, and was doing everything he could to live up to him but it wasn't always easy to liven the Potter's name's shadow. Everyone was expecting so much from him and he didn't want to disappoint them.

The arrival of the latecomers stopped his thoughts, Harry had just stepped out of the chimney followed by his niece Molly and by Audrey and Percy, her parents. Lucy, Molly's little sister was in her father's arms soundly sleeping. The two sisters couldn't have been more different, where the oldest was the spitting image of her father and of her grandmother ( with whom she shared a name), the youngest one had inherited her mother's blond hair and blue eyes.

Molly was a real " girl on fire" with her strong character, her long red hair and her sparkling brown eyes whereas Lucy was at four the definition of calm.

At the moment, Molly Jr was in the middle of a heated conversation with the "Boy who lived" about her summertime project. Indeed, she was trying to bribe her uncle into convincing her parents to let her move to Teddy's, her best friend, until the start of the school year. Being Teddy's godfather, Harry was the best person to argue her case. Further more, Harry, himself had spend all his summer holiday at his best friend's place since he was eleven years old. She should be given the same opportunity however, she stopped talking to hurry to her cousin side and congratulate him.

'So James, you're a real man now, you'll see Hogwarts is great, the best place in the whole world. We're going to have so much fun now that a Potter is in the place. ' Asserted Molly ignoring the black eye her father Percy was giving her.

The rest of the Weasley chose this moment to step out of the kitchen, Molly Sr, the hostess first, followed by her daughter in law Fleur and her daughter Victoire.

Here you are, finally! Great, now we can begin. Rose honey, will you get your grandfather else he'll spend his entire life in this garage.

Arthur, Molly's husband, was a wizard who loved everything about Muggles and their way of living. His passion had even followed him to his work where i occupied a position in the Department regulating life between wizards and muggles. Indeed, no muggle could ever learn about wizard living among them, this department had for mission to prevent any encounter between them. But since his retirement a few years ago, Mr Weasley spent his days in the garage tinkering with the muggle troves he came across in his job.

So the young Rose went looking for her grandfather so he would not be reprimanded. The red haired girl run across the lawn and both came back home quickly. Rose loved her granddad, a man living in the shadow of his wife but always joyful. He reminded her a lot of her own father Ron, who she admired deeply. Her dad was her hero and don't try to deny it. Everyone sat at the table and the rest of the night was full of roars of laughter, congratulations and all things that could define that very special family.

**So here's for chapter one, tell me what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the second chapter, i hope you'll like it. Thank you to the Guest for his/her review.**

Chapter 2

A trip on Diagon Alley

One week after the dinner at Molly and Arthur's came the day to get the school furnitures. It had been decided that Harry and Fleur would take all the group on Diagon Alley. Therefore, James and his father met up with Fleur, Victoire and Molly Jr (both of them will begin their sixth year at Hogwarts) in front of the Leaky Cauldron, a lugubrious London pub.

Entering, the two adults waved at Tom, the old barman behind the counter.

"Mr Potter, what a pleasure to see you again! Is that your son James? He looks just like you", exclaimed Tom with enthusiasm. "And here are Mss Weasley, ready for a new year at Hogwarts, i suppose!"

"You couldn't be more right Tom, except that this year our beloved cousin is coming with us." Answered Molly Jr with a big smile.

The teenager liked the old owner of the pub very much; he was in a such good mood and always only said nice things to her. The old man, too tired to take care of the establishment had sold it to Neville and Hannah Longbottom but would never have left his spot behind the counter. He had such great memories there. Each time a chid stepped in for the first time to get to Diagon Alley; the day he had heard about the downfall of Voldemort 30 years ago and then 17 years ago. The best memory of all, was the first time he had met Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. At that time, the Chosen One had just been a 11 years old kid who discovered the magical world and here he was, now, bringing his son to the Leaky Cauldron.

The group smiled at him and, after shaking a few admiring hands, Harry took the back exit. In front of the wall of bricks, Fleur took her wand out and opened the passage under the stunned eyes of her nephew.

"Don't worry, it still surprises me every time." Molly told James patting his shoulders. Indeed, in front of them, was the most crowded and colorful pedestrian way James had ever seen.

From where he was standing, he could see Gringotts, the Wizard Bank, many tricks shops, a pet shop on his left and a apothecary on his right. Lots of wizard families were going from shop to shop, wearing for most weird dresses and shouting loudly the list of items the had to buy for school.

The group was struggling to clear a safe passage to the Bank on the other end of the road. James was trying to look everywhere at he same time, wanting to memorize it all. We could have believed that, coming from a wizard family he knew all about this place but his parents hadn't wanted to expose him to much to the prying eyes. In fact, Harry and Ginny had preferred to leave them in the tranquility of Godric's Hollows, and when they could not avoid it, they had come here using Floo Powder. It wasn't quite the same view.

In front of the big white building, they went to the front desk where one goblin was verifying the access to the vaults. Goblins were very small creatures, quite ugly-looking who had the reputation to be unwelcoming and holding a gruge towards wizards because of events in the past. More particularly, they accused the Chosen One to have betrayed one goblin's trust in the months leading to the downfall of the Dark Lord. Since then, the hero had become 'persona non grata' in Gringotts and every visit there ended with a full body check and resentful words toward him.

"Oh there you are again Mr Potter, what can i do for you today? " asked Rifrink with a honeyed voice. He had risen up on his chair and was looking the group up and down.

"We would lime to access to vaults 792 and 630 please." answered the wizard trying to avoid any trouble.

"Of course, if you'll be so good as to step into the room for the body check, Sir" Said the goblin, pointing to the door on his right. "Your dad will be back in a moment boy. " He added turning to James.

Ten minutes later, two tip trucks were driving them underground where Harry and Fleur filled a small bag of coins before coming back to the surface and leaving the building.

Outside of the bank, his dad recognized an old woman accompanied of two adults a kid in his tenth, and decided to wave at them.

"Hello Professor McGonagall, how are you? What's bringing you to London? " He asked walking toward them.

"Hello to you Mister Potter, Mss Weasley and here is young James, how are you? I don't believe i'm wrong when i say you've come to do your pre term's shopping. I'm here for the exact same reason. This is Lydia and George Anderson, they're accompanying their son Darren who will go to Hogwarts in September, just as James. The Anderson's being muggles, i came to help them get by in the magical world; you know how hard it can be Harry!" Answered the lady introducing everyone.

She explained to the family who the Potters were, and that Harry had also been raised as a muggle, even if both his parents were wizards.

Not wanting to take any part in an adult's conservation, James turned to Darren and started to discuss with him.

"Hey, you're Darren, right? My name's James, i'm also starting Hogwarts in September, do you have siblings? I've got two, a brother and her sister; i'm the oldest and these are my cousin Molly and Victoire, they're beginning their sixth year at Hogwarts."

"Hi James, you're lucky to be the oldest one. I only have one big brother, Cooper. How's Hogwarts? I'm a little worried, i'm sure i'll be lagging behind. I was so shocked to learn i was a wizard." Truthfully answered Darren.

" I get it, i've known my all life but the letter still surprised me. And don't worry about school, everyone is on the same level so you won't have to catch up with anyone. " reassured James before tell his new friend all he had to know about wizards. They talked about Quidditch, tricks, books that could talk and bite. Then, James described him every member of his family, from his mother to his favorite cousin Teddy.

Darren and his new fellow went, for starters, to the apothecary to buy two black cauldrons. The shop was so small that the adults had to stay outside, leaving to Molly and Victoire the task of look after the boys. Then, everyone went to Fleury and Boot around the corner. Fleury and Boot was a bookstore which specialized in school textbooks for Hogwarts but we could also find any kind of books of magic spell, case books and so on, on the shelves of the second floor of the store. The place was crowded. Parents were assembled in front of the cash desks whereas their children were admiring the new illustrated book about Quidditch. Intrigued, Darren and James joined them and the young wizard explained to his muggle-born friend the interest of this book.

"Do you understand Darren? Inside there are pictures of every Quidditch team that ever existed, pictures of the first broom to the newest one and of every great players. I heard that my father was mentioned in it, but i'm not sure." admitted James sheepish.

It wasn't the first time his friend showed his admiration for his father in front of Darren and they've only known each other for a couple of hours. It was clear that the name 'Potter' mattered a lot for wizards, but for James, it seemed that Harry Potter rhymed with hero and greatest wizard of the world. However, his friend had not shown any vanity or contempt toward the young muggle-born. On the other hand, he had spent all morning trying to make him confortable and to teach him everything he knew about magic. So Darren chose to repay him and grabbed one of the books in front of him.

"Let's check!" He exclaimed thumbing through the pages. " Patty, Perks,… here it is, Harry Potter… Seeker for the Gryffindor team.. youngest, blababla…could have played for an international team but had favored a carrer in the Ministry and his family life. Waouh, you're right, your dad's in the book. Awesome! There's even a picture of him, look." He held out to the curly haired boy the book displaying a photo of Harry Potter taken on Hogwarts' grounds. James smiled as the picture waved at them.

They still hadn't moved when the adults, Molly and Victoire approached them, arms full of books that they dropped in the cauldrons at the boys' feet.

"Ok i think we're all set," announced Harry. " What are you boys looking at?" he continued trying to sight-read the title of the book in his son's hands.

James Sirius closed the book and put it back on the pile of second-hand books close to him as Darren answered.

"Nothing Sir, James was just showing me 'Hogwarts, A History', he told me that every young wizard should read it but this one is all messed up so James said he would lend me his."

Harry smiled and agreed:

"He's absolutely right Darren, that a book is a real mine; and James, I'm sure your aunt Hermione would be thrilled to learn you encouraged your friend to read it."He added as Molly and Victoire were grumbling. Their aunt lived by that textbook and they had to read it so much, they could recite entire paragraphs of it.

Mr and Mrs Anderson were attentively listening to everything that was said, thankful to have met these kind and helpful people, because as polite Mrs McGonagall was, she didn't stand out as a very warm person and they had been to embarrassed to ask her for information. On the other hand, Harry and Fleur had described what implied a magical education and Mrs Weasley had even agreed to be the intermediary for the mail. Indeed, once in Hogwarts, Darren would only be able to talk to his family through owls, and vice-versa. Therefore, Fleur suggested that they mail to her every letter to their son and that Fleur will forward it to Darren by owl.

So the morning passed, and when midday rang, The Chosen One was already suggesting they go to the Leaky Cauldron to have lunch and rest. Everyone nodded to tired to talk, just Mrs McGonagall had to come back to Hogwarts and left the group. Once sat a the table, Lydia and George asked their son what he had thought about Diagon Alley. Darren answered with bright eyes that it was the best place in the world.

"You're only saying that because you still haven't seen Hogwarts" declared Molly, comment increased by her cousin Victoire and her uncle. " I've never seen anything more beautiful than that."

The conversation started up again with renewed vigor. As Tom was bringing them desert, a beautiful voice rang in the pub and hailed Harry.

"Harry Potter, what a pleasure to see you here! Good afternoon James, Fleur and it's your daughter Victoire here? How grown up she is, she looks just like you." Luna Scamander had just entered the pub in company of her two sons, the twins Lorcan and Lysander.

"Hello Luna, how are you? Harry and I are bringing Victoire, James and my niece Molly, Percy's daughter, to do their school shopping." Fleur explained as Harry and Luna were greeting. " I suppose you came here for the same reason as us."

"Yes, unfortunately Roff couldn't take the day off to come with us. By the way, who are your friends? The Nargles seem very intrigued by them."

"Of course, Luna let me introduce you to Lydia and George Anderson and their son Darren who is starting his first year this september. Lydia, George, this is Luna and her sons Lorcan and Lysander; Luna is a friend i met at school."

"Nice to meet you!" Both party exchanged.

"Is it the first year for your children as well?"continued Lydia.

"Oh no, the twins will be starting their second year at Hufflepuff. Lorcan, Lysander, come and say hello."Luna called.

"Hello!"they said in accord. Both boys were known for their hot leveled character and were already teasing Victoire with James and Darren's help.

" Come on Vicky! Take it easy, we're not in Hogwarts anymore, relax and have fun with us."

"Be careful you two, i've just been made Prefect and i could cause you troubles if you keep this on, for instance, i could i don't know, reveal to everybody what happened on September 18, last year." Threatened Molly with a smile on her face.

"James, your cousin is a real tiger, she's my muse, our inspiration!"Answered Lorcan bowing down at her feet. Then the twins started to chant "Long live Molly Weasley Junior, our Mistress."

"What happened on the 18th?" Asked a curious James. He didn't get an answer, just a look saying that the presence of adults there prevented them to say more.

" Boys, calm down!" Started again the adults, trying to catch the four kids running around the tables and disturbing the other clients of the pub.

"But Mom, we're having fun, we have to set the good example to James and Darren so they won't be lost in September."

"I think i'd better bring them back home right now."Announced Luna, trying to calm the twins. "It was a real pleasure meeting you Lydia, George. Harry, I'll need to meet with you this week, if you not to busy."

With that, the Scamanders left the Leaky Cauldron bringing the group back to its conversation.

" So where were we?…."

**What did you think about it? Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, thi is not a chapter but a informative note. I'm sorry but i'm sharing this account with my sister and my own computer just broke down deleting everything i wrote. I'm supposed to get back my computer next week and i'll post the fourth chapter as soon as possible.

Sorry again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 3, we finally get to meet new characters. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but with my computer's problems i got a little distracted. Everything's working now so i hope to post more frequently. By the way, I own not Harry Potter Universe, it belongs to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 3

Buckle up everyone, the train is ready to depart.

On the 1rst of September, all members of the Potter's family was booming with excitement. They had just stepped into the station that the oldest child was already showing his anxiety.

'Hurry up! That way, quickly, i don't want to be late. Daddy look, Darren's already here.' James was walking through King's Cross station when he noticed his friend, surrounded by his relatives, looking with perplexity at the space between platform 9 and 10. The young Potter begun running in his direction.

'Honey, are you sure…' Darren's mother started to doubt. 'Are you really sure that's what James said?'

'Yes Mom, i'm sure it's here.' The boy asserted.

'Hey mate, how are you? So, i see you didn't have any trouble finding it.' James exclaimed joining him. Darren breathed, relieved not to be the only one dumbly staring at a wall of bricks hoping to somehow get through it. That wall was supposed to take him to platform 9 3/4, what a strange world!

'Don't worry, you're in the right place! Everything is going to be alright, you just have to run straight without stopping. You can close your eyes if you want to.' James confided as their parents were greeting.

'Ginny, let me introduce you to Lydia and George Anderson, Darren's parents. Darren is James's new friend.' He said shaking George's hands. 'Lydia, this is my wife Ginny and our two younger children Albus and Lily.'

'Nice to meet you! Darren's big brother, Cooper couldn't come with us today and the morning has been quite stressful; i can't tell you how grateful i am that Darren has James to help him.' Mrs Anderson said looking as the two boys were running towards the wall when suddenly, there was nothing. Her son and his friend had just disappeared through a wall. That was pure madness, the Potters and Mrs McGonagall had warned her, but still, for a moment, she believed she was crazy.

'It's always a shock; i took that same path for seven years and i'm still a little afraid when standing in front of this wall.' Harry admitted. 'Darren's doing much better that i was at his age. I was terrified, wasn't i Ginny?'

'Daddy's afraid of nothing' Lily asserted looking up and down the Muggle's couple. Her dad was the bravest person alive and there was nothing to add.

'Daddy just meant that, at this moment, he wasn't as self-assured as he is now. Everybody knows that now nothing can scare your daddy, except maybe his daughter's eyes when she's angry.' Ginny tried this approach.

'Besides, it's impolite to look people up and down, Lily Luna Potter', Harry continued staring at his daughter. 'So now, you apologize, young Lady.'

Lily, suddenly very shy, obeyed:

'Sorry Mr and Mrs Anderson, that's not the way to behave for a princess. Can I now go on the train with James? Please, dad!'

With her father's approval, Lily rushed and went through the gate.

'I'm really sorry, 'Ginny went on. 'Usually, she isn't like that, it must be the excitement of the day acting.'

'Oh don't you worry about that, Lydia and I know how kids can be; so to go see our son, we have to…'

'Cross with a wizard, it's the only way the gate will open.' Harry reminded them. 'You're coming?' He held his arm out to Lydia whereas George grabbed Ginny's.

Once in front of the wall, Lydia closed her eyes and waited for impact but it never came, and, when she opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of a crowded platform. People were clumping around the compartment's doors of the « Hogwarts Express » a beautiful black and red train. Over her head, a sign 'Platform 9 3/4' was hanging next to a big black clock indicating 10.50 a.m. Lydia found her son, sitting by the window of a compartment with James, Lily and of two other boys she had never seen before. Darren was waving at her shouting:

'Did you see Mom, we've made it, it's magic!' he said whereas James was talking to Harry.

'Dad, could you tell Lily, she can't stay here with us, she does want to get off the train.' He said pointing to Lily being carried away by a brown haired boy. The girl was thrashing around in the boy's arms.

'Chase let me go! Dad, tell Chase to put me down, i can get off the train by myself. Ryan and James wouldn't stop annoying me, Ryan even called me a ' baby shrimp' but everyone knows i am a princess.' Lily complained as the four boys were laughing.

James took his little sister from his friend's arms and made her get off, swearing he'll try to snuck her in his luggage next time.

Everyone said goodbye, as the whistle of the train announced the imminent departure. Darren had gone back on the platform to hug his parents one last time before quickly getting back on the train. Once alone, James started to introduce everyone.

'Darren, this is Chase Crawford and Ryan Shacklebolt, my two best friends, we've known each other since we were born. Guys, this is Darren Anderson.'

He then explained how they had met on Diagon Alley in July, and how they had kept in touch via letters since then. Darren learned that Ryan was the Minister of Magic's grandson and that James and Chase were practically neighbors. Chase, interested by the fact he was a muggle-born, asked him to relate in detail how Mrs McGonagall had announced him that he was a wizard. The young boy told them how this visit had

turned his life upside down, his dad fainting when he had learned the news, his mother's worries and his brother's jealousy. Indeed, Cooper blamed him for being special.

'That's tough,' Ryan commented, 'I don't know how i would have reacted if i had a brother who was a wizard and i wasn't, you see what i mean?'

The trip to school took all afternoon, the Hogwarts Express went through all Great Britain's countrysides and the boys saw the landscape changing as they got closer to Scotland. They talked about their life, Ryan learned more about those muggles his grandpa looked up to. At one point, Lorcan and Lysander dropped by their compartment and the four wizards convinced them to stay and talk about their last year's adventures. One of them involved the mailing of a toilet seat to their parents. Then it was time to compare the four different houses of Hogwarts.

'Anyway, our house is the best, right Lorcan?' declared Lysander.

'Right, Gryffindor rocks, gryffindor's the best.' The other twin chanted and running around the compartment.

A silence fell upon the cubicle and everyone started to give weird looks to the brothers. Ryan then manned up and asked.

'Hum guys, maybe i'm wrong but aren't you in Hufflepuff?' The blond haired boy kept looking to James and Chase, waiting for them to confirm.

'Really? Are you sure?' The twins seemed puzzled by those words.

Chase decided to shut down debate and pointed out.

'Guys, you're wearing black and yellow ties, you're definitely in Hufflepuff. Gryffindor's colors are red and gold. I've never been to Hogwarts and even i know that. The both of you are really crazy.'

The twins looked at their ties before deciding to settle this matter with the Transfiguration teacher. She'll know the truth. When James's turn came, everyone was surprised to hear him praise each house of Hogwarts.

'What? It's not because my father was in Gryffindor that i think it's the best house. My cousin Victoire is a Ravenclaw and Teddy's a Hufflepuff. Anyway, it doesn't matter, that won't define my future.' he asserted.

Like the others, the only important thing was to be sorted, in any house, and not be told the school made a mistake sending them the letter. That they weren't wizards.

'That won't happen to the eldest son of the great Harry Potter, that's for sure', Lorcan joked, his mouth full of Chocolate frogs, provoking the laughter of his friends.

The rest of the journey was spent eating sweets, joking and trying new spells. Shortly before arriving, the twins suggested putting on their uniforms before the rush. Indeed, when the train stopped a few minutes later, the groups saw students running everywhere trying to find a spot to get changed. They got off the train and Hagrid, the gamekeeper was already gathering all first years.

'Come on, move along first years! The show's this way; leave your luggage in the train, it will be waiting for you in your dormitory.'

Hagrid was a giant, rather a half giant, who had studied in Hogwarts a long time ago and a teacher had given him a job here, after his expulsion. He was '_the kindest and bravest man he ever knew' _Harry had said to his son. He was the first person to introduce him to the Magical world and they had been friends ever since. Therefore, James has known the half giant since he was born and couldn't remember having spent one family reunion, without him telling everybody what great people his dad and his two friends were. James may not have had a grandfather on his father side but Hagrid played the part of 'Grandpa Potter' perfectly. Eager to see him again, James Sirius led his friends to the half giant.

'Hello Hagrid, how are you? This is my friend Darren.'

'Nice to meet you Darren; you, James, Ryan and Chase should climb up in here,' he said pointing to the boat floating behind him, 'Lorcan, Lysander, go and meet up with your second year classmates by the carriages. And no mischiefs, this time, i'm watching you.' the giant specified.

So the group split up, after James promised his grandpa to drop by his house later, and Darren couldn't help looking back with amazement to the tallest man he'd ever met.

Once in the boats, they crossed the Giant Lake leading to a castle illuminated by thousands of candles.

Inside, first years were asked to wait at the top of a big staircase in front of the dining hall, called 'The Great Hall', before being sorted. Everybody was very worried, not knowing what to expect behind this door. Indeed, it was customary that no information about the Sorting Ceremony leaks out, so that the student will imagine having to slay a dragon or inventing a spell or anything of the sort.

Darren wouldn't stop thinking that he had had it and that he was going to be sent home tonight; next to him a young blonde girl kept whispering incomprehensible words, she seemed to be trying to remember a spell learned in a book or something. He watched her quivering lips and felt her close to fainting.

'Hi, my name's Darren, what's yours?' he said trying to be reassuring.

'I'm Mary, are you from a wizard family? I'm a muggle-born and i feel lost, did they tell you what we're supposed to do in there?' She asked pointing to the door in front of them.

'I'm a muggle-born too but my friend James told me there was nothing to worry about. His dad swore to him that the Sorting Ceremony was simple, just a formality, so relax, right James?'

'Sure thing, you'll see, every thing is going to be alright anyway…'

James wasn't able to say more as Professor McGonagall had come to call them in. Behind the doors, the first years found themselves in a big room with a star-studded ceiling, illuminated by thousands of candles. Four big tables were arranged in a row and a fifth table- the Teacher's Table- had the pride of place, facing the doors. The four tables were decorated with specifics colors, proper to their Houses. The table most to the right belonged to Gryffindor with red or gold ornements, then came Hufflepuff, full of yellow and black, Ravenclaw in blue and gold, and at last Slytherin and their green and silver ties. The group led by the Scottish teacher crossed the whole room and stopped in front of stool right before the Teacher's Table. On this stool was put an ugly and ancient grey hat, probably belonging to a previous era.

'This is the Sorting Hat', declared Professor McGonagall, it's going to determinate in which House you'll spend your days here, once its mind is made up, there's no turning back. When i'll call your name, you'll come here and put the Sorting Hat on your head.'

'Mary Arris' was the first name of the list. Darren and James watched the girl standing next to them walk trembling towards the stool. Carefully, she put the hat on her head and screamed when she heard it shout "HUFFLEPUFF". Taking it off, she ran to her table under applause.

And so it went on like that; the students were called, climbed on the stool, were sorted and joined their new family. Everything was at its best but it couldn't stay that way forever.

'Ryan Shacklebolt,' called Mrs McGonagall holding the hat at arm's length. The boy approached and once he was seated on the stool, the professor put the hat over his head. Everyone waited patiently until:

"RAVENCLAW" Ryan's headgear shouted.

Shocked, the young wizard couldn't say a word as he walked to his table. The way seemed endless to him and he couldn't help turning back to look at his friends who were still waiting to be sorted. James Sirius sent him what he hoped to be a reassuring smile whereas Chase paled; 'this doesn't look good,' he thought. 'What if we were all separated? I don't think i could handle it.'

The boy didn't have time to analyse this new situation as Darren was already called up by Mrs McGonagall. A few seconds later, the word 'GRYFFINDOR' rang across the room; then came Chase's turn: 'GRYFFINDOR' again. Ryan despaired and James was getting impatient. Finally, Mrs McGonagall asked him to join her. The hat over his head, it started to talk to him.

Ha Potter, you just look like your father and your grandfather, I see courage in you, the Potter's bravery. You're the pride of your family. Oh no, you don't think so? You'd rather be seen as James Sirius Potter and not the Chosen One's son. Well, that's a shame, you know the saying:" You can't always get what you want! GRYFFINDOR" he exclaimed.

Feeling groggy, James took the hat off his head as if it was poisonous before turning back to the professor McGonagall; she interrupted him before he even got a word out.

'Off you go Potter, your classmates are waiting for you! I'm really sorry Potter, the Sorting Hat's decision is finale,' she added quietly.

'But Ryan…?'

'Mr Shacklebolt will do just fine in Ravenclaw, and besides nothing forbids you from being friends even if you are not in the same House, Potter! Go now, before they accuse me of playing favorites.'

'Thank you Professor!', he whispered as he walked towards Darren and Chase, sitting at the Gryffindor's table. His world had just crumbled before him. Of course, he had imagined them all separated, even each of them in a different house, but he would never had guessed that only one of them will be isolated. Ryan must be distraught, the situation was really hard on him. To add to that, there was all the things the Sorting Hat had said about his family, he would never be seen as someone other than Harry Potter's son. He didn't exist but just reflected his grandfather's picture. He turned back one last time to wave at the blue and gold ties and sat next to his two friends who already got acquainted with their new family. Sitting next to them, was a fourth year called Greg; Greg seemed to have only two passions in life, Quidditch and Harry Potter, given all the question he asked James about his father. Feeling merciful, Darren stopped the questioning and talked about his life as a Muggle and how Hogwarts lived up to his expectations.

After dinner, each house left the Great Hall led by her prefect. The three boys saw their friend trying to disappear into the group of strangers going away.

'It's not fair! Whatever McGonagall says, it makes me sick to see him alone over there whereas we are here. It should have gone that way!' Chase exclaimed as James was trying to calm him down.

Darren, on the other hand, wasn't talking, too relieved not to be in Ryan's shoes. What if it had been him? What would he have done?The guilt was killing him, the situation was already difficult, no need for him to worsen it. He followed the group across the different corridors and tried not to take part in the discussion his two friends were having. Together they took the 'moving staircases'; those stairs acted on their own and the boys lost themselves twice before they found the group back in front of the portrait of fat lady looking about fifty.

'Here we are! Gryffindor's common room is behind this picture. To enter, you just need to say the password "Gryffindor rocks" and the Fat Lady will let you pass. I don't think you'll have to many troubles remembering it.' Molly, their prefect, continued when she saw many first year laughing.

James's cousin pronounced the magic words and everyone was able to enter the common room.

The common room was a big round room, red and gold, with huge comfy armchairs, beautiful wooden tables , a big red sofa and a majestic marble black fireplace. Two narrow stoned-staircase leading to the upper levels where four poster beds waited for the student.

Amazed, all gathered around the fireplace, admiring every corner of the room. Upon their heads was hanged a wooden frame with a list of names written on it.

'That', Molly declared, ' is the list of all students of Gryffindor who died during the Great Battle of Hogwarts. These are our heroes and that's how we pay tribute to them here.'

Some old witch families could read the names of parents, relatives and Darren, noticing the hard stare of his friend James could only guessed that he had someone from his family on that list. His doubts were confirmed when he read the name Weasley at the bottom of the list.

'Fred Weasley was his uncle. He was 20 when he died. His twin brother George never moved on', Chase whispered. 'We all lost someone that year; my mom lost her best friend Judy, she still talks about her sometimes.'

'I'm sorry, i didn't know, I had no idea they were that young', Darren said, reading the name Colin Creevey, 16 years old and Sophie Turner, 14.

'Don't worry about it, i'll tell you someday, but we shouldn't talk about that in front of James, you know? With his dad and his uncle, it hurt him a lot.' he concluded.

Luckily, James seemed not to have heard the conversation that had taken place. He had gotten closer to his cousin and both of them were religiously watching the proof of their family's sacrifice.

'Ok, i think it's enough for tonight', announced the red haired prefect. 'Remember that the boy dormitory is on the right and the girl's one is on the left. Woe betide if some little jokers try to feign amnesia, it's me and Mrs McGonagall they'll have to deal with.' she finished staring at every boy present in the room.

'Let's go and find ourself a dormitory.' James decided walking up stairs four-four.

The first one was already occupied but the second dormitory contained four empty beds at the moment. They rushed inside; Chase chose the bed closer to the window, James the one in front of him and Darren sat down next to James, leaving an empty bed next to Chase. Their luggage only took a few minutes to appear in front of them and each boy began to unpack. James had just finished that the door opened and a blond boy with big glasses walked in.

'Hi, i…hum… my na…name is T..Timothy Langston; I…I, all the other dormitories all full. Is … Is there any place for me in here?' he stuttered.

The three boys turned to what should have been Ryan's bed and James answered.

'Sure come in, welcome, my name's James, James Sirius Potter and these are Darren Anderson and Chase Crawford. He doesn't bite, it's just that we been separated from our friend Ryan. He ended up in Ravenclaw. So, where do you come from, Timothy?'

The boy explained that he was a half blood, his mother was a witch and his dad a muggle. He was a big fan of 'Star Wars' a movie talking about space and wars, which puzzled a lot Chase. Very shy, their roommate went as silent as the grave when Molly decided to come and congratulate James for being a Gryffin. In the end, they all got to bed, tired by this eventful day but very impatient for the adventures to come.

**I hope you liked it. And again sorry for making you wait that long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's for chapter 4, once again we encounter new characters. I don't own anything of the Harry Potter Universe. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

First month encounters

'Silence! This is the last time i'm asking you to be quiet!' Repeated for the umpteenth time Mister Andrews, teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The old man cursed the unfortunate day when he let himself be convinced to take his position back in Hogwarts, after more than thirty years of retirement. Here he was now, 120 years old and teaching a pack of wolves. Those kids were wild! But Horace Slughorn had figured out how to get to him; the director had used of all his persuasiveness to make him agree. Oh how he missed his garden! Today, the professor's task was to inculcate to 11 years old students the basics on vampires and trolls and, it wasn't an easy task with a class that restless.

'I'm telling you guys, she's everywhere! It's like she could read my mind or something. Every night, when i leave the dormitory to go and meet you or explore the castle, here she is, ready to jump on me like a lion. Then, she screams at me, threatens me with any kind of punishment, detention of withdrawing points to the House until, worn out and tired, i decide to go back to bed. Everyday is the same thing! That girl has a grudge against me. I don't know why it bothers her, it's not like i'm the one who's spying…Ryan was sharing his last night encounter with the 'Terrible' Josephine Deauclaire with his three laughing friends.

A month had not gone by since the Sorting ceremony and Ryan still couldn't stand being separated from his friends that brutally. He knew James and Chase since his childhood, as up for Darren, the kid was so cool that Ryan had only needed an afternoon to acclaimed him as his new best friend. His three buddies had ended up in Gryffindor whereas he went to Ravenclaw and Ryan was feeling lonely. The young blond boy had tried very hard to make some new friends in his House, but it wasn't the same. No one can replace ten years of friendship just like that whatever Josephine may think. Josephine Deauclaire was the prefect of the Ravenclaw and didn't support the first year's attitude. The teenage girl was a difficult character and had taken a dislike on Ryan on his first week.

'Enough, i have enough of your talking. Mister Shacklebolt, you and your neighbor were warned, it will be a detention for both of you.' exclaimed Mister Andrews, his face red with anger. 'Come and see me after class so i can tell you when it will take place.' he ended before turning back to the board.

'But Sir…' said the soft voice of the girl seated next to Ryan.

'I don't want to hear another word Miss Longbottom.' interrupted the old man.

Alice Longbottom turned quiet and paled. She couldn't believe what just happened. The young blond girl had just received a detention because of that stupid boy named Ryan Shacklebolt. She also belonged to Ravenclaw and had been quite tolerant towards him until then, but that time was over.

Be cursed Ryan Shacklebolt, you'll finish your life alone and unhappy, I promise you that.' whispered the young blonde girl glaring angrily at the boy sharing her table.

With those words, Alice turned back to her notes trying not to think how disappointed her father will be when he'll learned she's having a detention. Indeed, Alice's father, Neville Longbottom, was teaching Herbology at Hogwarts and so, Alice could visit him anytime she missed her mom or if she had a fight with her roommates. The young girl regarded herself as luckier than the other students at school who didn't have the chance to have a parent on the grounds. Her father and her spent at least an hour, every night, talking about her mother, her friends but mostly about what was Hogwarts like when her father was studying. Neville had been a Gryffindor growing up and this is where he lived his greatest adventures with Harry Potter, even becoming a war hero. The Boy who lived and him had become really good friends and even if he wasn't part of the Golden Trio, it was very unusual for the Longbottoms not to see the Potters for many months. Therefore, Alice and James knew each other very well and had become friends but that Ryan Shacklebolt…

The shrill bell stopped the young Ravenclaw thoughts and she walked with shame toward Mister Andrews desk. The old teacher got up when he heard her coming.

'Oh good, you didn't forget Miss Longbottom. I must say i'm really disappointed in you, i thought you were above all those petty talks. But, what can you say, nobody's perfect, right?' The old man concluded looking the teenager up and down.

' Hum Sir…'

'What Mr Crawford? What can i do for you and your friends?' He asked when Chase tried to talk. Him, Darren, James and Ryan had followed the young girl from Ravenclaw. Then Chase confessed.

'Mister Andrews, Darren, James and I came to tell you that we were the ones talking to Ryan during the lesson. Alice didn't say a word except to tell us to quiet down. She shouldn't be held responsible for our actions, that's it!' declared the boy with his three friends nodding their approval.

'Fair enough! I guess i can see your point. Mister Crawford, thank you for your honesty; i believe you know what to expect then Misters, detention for the four of you.' The DADA's teacher explained staring at the boys.

'As for you Miss Longbottom, couldn't you tell me that sooner. Off you go, everybody or you'll be late to your next class and i'm not sure Professor McMillan will appreciate you interrupting his teaching.' The white haired wizard concluded.

So the four friends and Alice walked with hurry in direction of the dungeons. Alice had been very surprised to see Chase Crawford plea for her case. Coming from Gryffindor, she assumed he didn't like a lot students too serious or 'know it all' like her.

'Thank you.'

'Why?'

'For telling Professor Andrews the truth, that you were the one talking to Ryan, not me. Other people wouldn't have done such, so thank you! ' She repeated this time looking to all the boys.

' You don't have to thank us, he only told the truth. We're sorry for bringing you into this.' James added remorseful.

'What about you Alice? When do you plan on apologizing, because you said some pretty harsh things about me.' Ryan asked still a little upset.

'And what exactly should i apologize for, Ryan Shacklebolt? Every word i said were true.' Alice retorted to him with a smirk on her face.

'Stop right there honey, you and I both know that i'll end up surrounded by adoring groupies. You'll even be their leader.'

'Keep dreaming Shacklebolt!' The young blonde chuckled ready to retort.

James decided it was time to change subjects before a war bursts between the two Ravenclaw; turning to Darren, he asked his friend:

' Darren, why don't you tell Ryan what you said yesterday about those 3D movies? My father had tried to explain it to me before but i hadn't understood until you cleared it all.'

Seizing the opportunity, Darren began a long passionated speech about 3D movies and how they changed the face of film making in the Muggle world. He only stopped his monologue when the five wizard arrived in front of the crowded classroom. Indeed, Potions was the only class lumping all houses of Hogwarts together, to encourage inter houses relationships and to obliterate the past.

After explaining to the Potions' teacher the reason for their lateness, he told them to sit at the back of the room; whereas James was about to sit next to Chase and Alice, Professor McMillan called him up.

'Mister Potter, why don't you go and sit at Miss Malfoy's table, to your left. She's alone at her desk so it'll be more convenient to work.' He offered the young man.

A deafening silence fell upon the room. All students were staring with eyes wide opened to the girl with fair blonde hair and grey eyes who had just raised her head. The two interested parties stared at each other for a few seconds before James decided to walk towards her. Gathering Elle Malfoy and James Sirius Potter at the same desk and asking them to work together, that teacher was mad. The students kept commenting his decision in a low voice.

'Did you know that Elle's father tortured James's father and his friends during the War. If i were James, i would refuse to approach her!' A whippersnapper student declared to his partner.

'My father told me all Malfoys were ex Death Eaters!' The boy's partner answered.

'Can anyone ever be an **ex **Death Eater? I don't think so!' Suzy Thums asserted, a young girl from Hufflepuff, in a nasal voice.

Once in front of his new working partner, James smiled awkwardly to her and sat down without a world. The situation was very embarrassing and both students decided to ignore each other, not really knowing how to behave.

Mister McMillan asked for silence and everybody started to make the potion to cure furuncles, without failing to throw quick looks towards the pair.

James and Elle worked in silence, dividing the different tasks between themselves. The young wizard cut the thorns of porcupine and the dried stinging nettles, whereas Elle added all ingredients as one go along while stirring the mix counter clockwise. Their partnership seemed to be working quite well, after all. When James left the table to get the hooks of snakes they had to crush, Elle took over his work without him saying a word. The young wizard was observing Elle Malfoy and all the mystery surrounding her. He didn't know much about her, and to be honest, he never wondered about her. Life could't be simple for the oldest daughter of the most hated and notorious Death Eater's family in Great Britain. Being sorted in Slytherin must not have helped her to make friends, because the few times he had bumped into her, in the corridors, she had always been alone. However earlier today, the young blonde girl had not reacted to the whispering or the insults of her classmates; James realized with sadness she must have been used to this kind of behavior.

_It's not fair_! He thought, well aware of how difficult it was to live in a relative's shadow. If he wanted to be differentiated from his father and his grandfather, why Elle shouldn't have that chance too?

James decided it was maybe time to change things around here and to get to know his working-partner better; so he spoke to her for the first time.

'Did you remember to take the cauldron away from the fire before adding the thorns of porcupine to the potion? He asked once he came back to the desk.

'Yes, else the potion would have been ruined.' The Slytherin girl asserted.

'I know, you seemed to be pretty good in Potions, this subject interests you?' James tested the ground.

The young girl looked at him and answered with a nod and a whispered 'yes'.

'Great!' The gryffindor responded, guessing that becoming Elle Malfoy's friend wouldn't be an easy task. 'Me too, i love it. My dad often tells me that i could be a chef when i'm older, you know, because Potions and cooking are quite similar…' He added chuckling.

…

Hundred miles away, in the Potter's house, Albus Severus Potter, was opening the letter written by his older brother, the day before.

_Dear Albus,_

_Sorry for not writing sooner but i'm really busy with all the lessons and everything. Hogwarts is just as we imagined. A big castle with stairs moving as their leisure, rooms which appeared one day and disappeared the next, statues patrolling in the corridors and Peeves and his jokes. I don't know if mom and dad told you but i'm doing quite okay in Gryffindor's house even if we miss Ryan. The Quidditch field is huge as is the Library, believe me, you would love it._

_Darren, Chase and I have a Muggle-born as a roommate. His name is Timothy and he's a nice bloke if not a little shy._

_We dropped by Grandpa Hagrid's place last week, if you could see the size of his armchairs. They're huge too!_

_I miss you and 'baby Lily' a lot, even if we're having a lot of fun with Molly, Victoire and the twins. Those two are nuts, i swear, sometimes i wonder how they ended up in Hufflepuff!_

_Next week, I'll watch my first Quidditch's match at Hogwarts; Gryffindor's playing against Ravenclaw. I'll tell you all about it in my next letter. _

_Give a hug from me to baby Lily._

_James._

_Ps: You better not have messed up my broom._

Albus couldn't help smiling as i read the letter; so his father hadn't lied, Hogwarts was really 'something special'. Next to him, his cousin Rose was getting impatient, she also wanted to read the letter and know what was going on there. Indeed, Rose was the oldest child of her family and didn't have a big brother or sister to tell her everything about the school. Therefore, Albus had warned her of the arrival of the owl and the young red haired had run to his house, not even wasting time to tell her parents where she was going.

'Come on Al, give it to me, let me read!' The young Weasley pleaded. The boy handed her the sheet of paper that she skimmed through in a few seconds.

'Whoa! I can't wait to be there, it's going to be great. What house do you think we'll be in? I think we'll both end up in Gryffindor, anyway, did you read what James wrote about the library, Albus?'

'What are doing in here?' Asked a soft voice. Lily Luna Potter had snuck into her brother's room hearing the joyful whispers of the two teenagers. Can i play with you?' The girl continued.

'We're not playing Lily, go back to sleep, it's too early for you to be up!' Albus declared looking at his clock indicating 7.24 a.m.

'But I'm not tired and i want to stay, else i'll tell Mom that you and Rose have secrets.' The youngest Potter threatened.

'She's right Al, it's obvious that your sister isn't a baby anymore!' Rose asserted seeing her young cousin nod. 'It's too bad James told us only **baby Lily **should be given a hug from him and read his letter. That's a shame, Lily's a big girl now!'

'No, no, I'm a baby, i'm all tired, you see Albus, i'm sleeping!' Lily exclaimed throwing herself on her brother's bed as the two teens were roaring with laughter.'Now, will you give me Jamesie's letter, please, and can i stay in here? I promise i'll sleep for at least an hour!' The young girl bargained.

So Albus and Rose read the letter to the child and the young girl fell asleep to wake up half an hour later when a furious and worried Ron came looking for his daughter.


End file.
